Mary Goes Western
by Skittles Sisters
Summary: Something weird happens at a WWE show, and how did Trish get a dairy and who does it belong to?


Title: What's This  
  
Authors: Skittles Sisters  
  
Email: Skittles_Sisters@for-president.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Sorry it took so long, it's my fault Super Bunny. But now   
  
we are going to update, and I got an idea for updating. We try to update   
  
it on every Wes or Thru so it will give me time to update on my other   
  
fics. Now on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another hard day in the WWE, all the superstars are all tired.   
  
Trish was talking to her bestfriend Lita in the hallway, when Bob a   
  
worker walks up to her.  
  
"Hey Trish, you got something" he told her, before handing it to her.  
  
"Who's it from?" Lita asked her, while Trish was looking around the   
  
box to see an address but saw nothing.  
  
"I don't know, there's no address" she told her, before opening the box.   
  
When she opens it, there was like a dairy/book which looks very old.  
  
"What is it?" Lita asked, while Trish opens it and looks in it.  
  
"It says the dairy of...I can't see that name" she told her, and looks   
  
through the pages and starts to read at the middle of the dairy.  
  
(The dairy)  
  
December 24, 1852  
  
Dear Dairy,   
  
What a mess Dallas has become with our new Mayor Vincey McJones II, he   
  
is acting like he rules the world. Mostly all of the town believes   
  
he killed the former Mayor his father Vicey McJones I, how can we prove   
  
that he is the killer, when one of the judges is his friend. You should   
  
have seen the Mayor's family, Linda, Marie and Brandon. They looked so   
  
sad, I bet it's becase the whore nickname Sable is messing with Vincey.   
  
What is even worst, he wants to find all the outlaws and wants to hang   
  
them, I just don't know what to do anymore. He even burned down Old Man Cain's   
  
house, cause he believed Cain was hiding outlaws.  
  
Remember about Kid Gunn, the one I was going to marry. Well the wedding   
  
is off, he was shot by one of the officers. I don't know what to do,   
  
what if he finds her here. What is he going to do to her, me, and my   
  
father. Oh God, he is knocking on the front door. I better go, I hope to   
  
write to you again.  
  
Love aways  
  
(Back to Trish and Lita)  
  
"Man, that poor girl" Lita says, after reading the page  
  
"I know, the guy she was going to marry was killed. And the Mayor   
  
sounds like a ready bad person" Trish told her, as she feels sorry for the   
  
girl. Even though it was a hundred and fifty one years ago.  
  
"We better get going to the ring" Lita told her, before they head down   
  
the hallway.  
  
(At a room with Randy, Hunter, and Ric)  
  
"Man, can't wait for the main event" Randy told Ric and Hunter, with a   
  
big smile on his face causing Ric to laugh.  
  
"I know you are" Hunter told him, and when Ric was just about to say   
  
something they hear someone running down the hallway. Randy throught he   
  
saw a young lady with curly hair run into their room and run through   
  
him like a ghost.  
  
"Did you see that" Randy asked them.  
  
"Yea, but what..." just as Hunter was going to say sometimes. A young   
  
person, who was wearing a cowgirl outfit and a cowgirl hat, came walking   
  
past their door. They saw her stop and look at them, but then she   
  
dissapear.  
  
"Something freaky is happening here" Ric says, as Randy was thinking if this   
  
was for real, or was someone playing a trick on them.  
  
It starts to rain outside, but inside everything was heat up with   
  
all the screaming and yelling fans. Lita and Trish met up with Matt and   
  
Jeff in the hallway, when the lights starts to flicker. All the   
  
superstars look around their room,hoping that the power doesn't go out on   
  
them.   
  
In Shane Helms and Shannon Moore room, they can hear whispers than they   
  
turn into giggles. Than all the lights through out the building   
  
turn off, while wind somehow got into the build. The next thing everyone   
  
knew, they hit something soft but hard.  
  
Jeff Hardy could feel his head hurting, but then he felt something cool   
  
like a cloth or rag being placed on his head. He moves his head a little and   
  
tries to open his eyes, at first but fails. Then when he did, he opens his   
  
eyes to see a young creamy color face with bright blue eyes looking at   
  
him.  
  
"Good to see that you are ok"  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go peeps, hope you liked everything.  
  
Preview for "What's the Time": Everyone finds themselves to be like a   
  
western movie, but finds out that something wrong with town. And they   
  
get into some problems, and what will happen when the Mayor tries to fix   
  
it.  
  
Thanks to all who joined,  
  
Super Bunny and Super Skittz 


End file.
